wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
Hot Potatoes! The Best of The Wiggles (2010 video)
"Hot Potatoes: The Best Of The Wiggles" is a video of all of the best songs of the Wiggles. Song List #Hot Potato - 1998 #Can You Point Your Fingers And Do The Twist? - 2005 #Fruit Salad - 1998 #Rock-a-Bye Your Bear - 1998 #Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big Red Car - 1999 #Wake Up Jeff (song) - 2006 #Wiggly Party - 2001 #Quack Quack - 1998 #Wiggle Bay (song) - 2002 #The Monkey Dance - 1998 #Get Ready to Wiggle - 1998 #Go Santa Go - 1997 #Dorothy Would You Like To Dance With Me? - 2006 #Ooh It's Captain Feathersword - 2007 #Tie Me Kangaroo Down Sport - 2000 #Dressing Up - 2003 #Move Your Arms Like Henry - 1998 #Lights, Camera, Action, Wiggles! - 2003 #Do the Owl - 2001 tour - 2002 release #The Zeezap Song - 2003 #Play Your Guitar with Murray - 2001 #Rockin Santa - 2004 #To Have A Tea Party - 2008 #The Chicken Song - 2006 #Getting Strong (song) - 2007 #Murray Had A Turtle - 2007 #Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star - 2007 #I'm Dorothy the Dinosaur! - 2007 #You Make Me Feel Like Dancing (song) - 2008 #Dr. Knickerbocker - 2008 #The Shimmie Shake! - 2008 #Over in the Meadow - 2008 #Wags The Dog Is Chasing His Tail - 2009 #Monkey Man - 2009 #Hot Poppin Popcorn (song) - 2010 Bonus Songs from Wiggle Time in 1993 #Here Comes a Bear #Rock-a-Bye Your Bear Trivia *Rock-a-Bye Your Bear is shown twice. One as the 1998 music video, and one as a bonus song from "Wiggle Time" 1993. *Sam sings "Ooh, It's Captain Feathersword" in this video, but Greg sings this song on CD. "Hot Poppin' Popcorn" wasn't even added to the CD. Photo Gallery Images File:It'sTimetoWakeUpJeff!-BehindtheScenes.jpg|Filming for Wiggly TV File:MarieField.jpg|Anthony's Mum (Marie Field) File:TheWigglesandChuckNorris.jpg|Chuck Norris! File:TheWigglesandJohnFogerty3.jpg|John Fogerty and his daughter present The Wiggles with Gold Album Awards in the USA File:AnthonyinGettingStrongPromoPicture.jpg|''Getting Strong!'' File:MurrayinBigBigShowPromoPicture.jpg|''Play Your Guitar With Murray'' File:SpaceDancingPromoPicture.jpg|''Space Dancing!'' File:HenrytheOctopusin2007PromoPicture.jpg|''Move Your Arms Like Henry'' File:TheWigglesinJeff'sBedroom2.jpg|''Wake Up Jeff!'' File:The_Wiggles_in_the_Big_Red_Car.jpg|TV Series 2 File:MurrayHadaTurtlePromoPicture.jpg|''Murray Had a Turtle'' File:Lights,Camera,Action,WigglesTVSeries.jpg|''Lights, Camera, Action, Wiggles!'' File:MagadalenatheMermaid.jpg|Magadalena the Mermaid File:Elephant.jpg|Do the elephant! File:TheWigglesinShanghai.jpg|The Wiggles in Shanghai File:TheWigglesandBobCarr2.jpg|Presentation of Gold Album NSW Premier Mr Bob Carr and Minister John Watkins File:GoodMorningAmerica.jpg|Rehearsing for Good Morning America File:SteveIrwinandAnthony.jpg|Steve Irwin and Anthony File:Anthony,MarieandPaul.jpg|Anthony, Paul and Mum File:DrKnickerbockerPromoPicture.jpg|Dr Knickerbocker File:TheWigglesatPhotoShootMagazine.jpg|At a photo shoot for a magazine File:TheWigglesattheSydneyOperaHouse.jpg|One of the first shows File:TheWigglesonNeighbors.jpg|The Wiggles on Neighbours File:WigglySafariPromoPicture.jpg|''Wiggly Safari'' File:SplishSplash!BigRedBoat-BehindtheScenes.jpg|Filming in Sydney File:TheWigglesin1996BlackandWhitePhoto.jpg|Black and white Wiggles File:TheWigglesandDeniseRichards.jpg|Denise Richards! File:WigglesWorld.jpg|Wiggles at Wiggles World File:TheWigglesandRolfHarris.jpg|Rolf Harris receives his Platnium Awards File:BrettLeeandtheLittleWiggles.jpg|Brett Lee meets The Little Wiggles File:WagstheDogin2007PromoPicture.jpg|Wags the Dog! File:DebraMessing.jpg|Debra Messing! File:TheWigglesandPaulHester.jpg|Paul Hester plays drums on Move Your Arms Like Henry and then films as Paul the Chef File:Monkey.jpg|Do the monkey! File:HereComeTheChickenPromoPicture.jpg|''Here Come The Chicken'' File:TheWigglesattheAlbumAwardPresentation.jpg|The Wiggles, Rex Barry, Meryl Gross, Tony Harlow and Anthony's brother Paul at the Gold and Platnium Album Presentation. File:Tiger.jpg|Do the tiger! File:FairyClareandFairyLarissa.jpg|Fairy Clare and Fairy Larissa filming for Dorothy the Dinosaur TV Series 3 File:TheShimmieShakePromoPicture.jpg|Hear the drumbeat! File:TheWigglesatThanksgivingDayParade.jpg|Thanksgiving Day Parade, NYC File:DorothyandHenry.jpg|''To Have A Tea Party'' File:DorothyTheDinosaur'sPartyPromoPicture.jpg|Dorothy and some of her fairy friends File:NormaFatt.jpg|Jeff's Mum (Norma Fatt) File:TheWigglesWearingRedNoses.jpg|Raising awareness for SIDS and Kids File:FiveLittleJoeys-TVPrologue.jpg|''Dressing Up'' File:EverybodyDance!PromoPicture.jpg|''Get Ready To Wiggle'' File:JeanCook.jpg|Murray's Mum (Jean Cook) File:LatinAmercianWiggles.jpg|Latin American Wiggles File:MoveLikeanEmu-PromoPicture.jpg|''Move Like An Emu'' File:TheShimmieShakePromoPicture2.jpg|''The Shimmie Shake!'' File:TheWiggles.jpg|Pre-Wiggle Shirts File:OverintheMeadowPromoPicture.jpg|''Over In The Meadow'' File:TheWigglesandLeoSayerinPromoPicture.jpg|Leo Sayer makes The Wiggles feel like dancing! File:RacingToTheRainbowPromoPicture.jpg|Luke Field, Anthony, Greg Truman and Sam dressed for the football song File:MarionMoran.jpg|Sam's Mum (Marion Moran) File:Rockin'Santa!PromoPicture.jpg|''Go Santa Go'' File:ImagesCAHNCN1E.jpg|Kylie Minogue becomes the Pink Wiggle! File:AnthonyandPaul.jpg|Anthony and Paul on Ramsay Street File:3923278326 99629c5a1b Captain Feathersword.jpg|''Ooh, It's Captain Feathersword'' Release Dates *'Australian DVD Realase': March 4, 2010 (ABC Video/Roadshow) *'United Kindom DVD Realase': May 10, 2010 (Hit Entertaimment) *'American DVD Realase': July 6, 2010 (Warner Bros.) Gallery See here Category:Wiggles videos Category:Wiggly DVDs Category:2010